1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a top jaw construction for a rotary chuck and more particularly to a construction of a base and insert of the top jaw that facilitates machining workpieces of different inner and outer diameters.
2. Prior Art
Rotary chucks of a typical construction have radially movable master jaws in a front face that carry removable work-gripping jaws. One form of work gripping jaw utilizes a base and an insert. The insert is attached to the base and directly grips the workpiece. Inserts of different sizes or having different work gripping faces are usable with a single base and accommodate gripping different sized workpieces or differently contoured workpiece surfaces.